


Birthday Babe

by killmongerswifey



Series: N'Jadaka & Halle [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Black Character(s), Black Panther (2018) - Freeform, Erik Killmonger Lives, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Soft Erik Killmonger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmongerswifey/pseuds/killmongerswifey
Summary: It's Halle's birthday and she gets to spend it with her man.





	Birthday Babe

Erik just finished putting the last final touches to his outfit. He needed to look good tonight. Especially for his girl.

Erik and Halle had been together for six months. To him, it felt like six years. Those six months changed his life drastically. At first he was just cold-blooded Killmonger who didn't give a shit about anyone or anyone else's problems. He was a killer and added scars for each person he killed. He never loved any women. He always kept having one night stands and hitting it then leaving. Killmonger wasn't up for commitment. But when he saw Halle, that all changed. Halle King showed him the good, the bad, and the ugly of the world. Yeah, Erik already knew about the world's problems, but in Halle's situation he didn't know a goddamn thing about how much the world can hurt you. 

Halle was a victim of domestic abuse, sexual abuse, and verbal abuse. She had to deal with all of that alone when she was four years old. Four years old with no parents, no family, no money. She was alone. Her mind seemed so calm though. She wasn't as tough as Erik. She was sweeter. It was like she wasn't afraid of the world. If Erik had gone through all of what she had, he would probably be the most murderous man in the world. It took a while for Halle to start talking to him. She was cautious about men, as she should be. Since Erik was basically a hit it and quit it type of person, he always was trying to get Halle's number or go over to a hotel, or even into a bathroom. Now, Killmonger was never used to hearing the word 'no' from women. Until he met her. Every time he asked, she always rejected him. After a while, Erik realized that he was actually falling in love with her. He changed up his act and asked her to just hang out with him and if she didn't like it, she would never have to speak to him again. As you can tell, she stuck around.

Erik even told her about his job. He told her about the killing, theft, everything. She still seemed to love him though. She trusted him. That was one of the most greatest feelings that he ever experienced. He was trustworthy to someone. And that someone was the woman who he was gonna marry some day.

Erik quickly ran to the bathroom and made sure that his teeth looked good, his eyes weren't red, and that his beard was trimmed. He went into one of the cabinets and looked through all of his bottles of cologne until he found the perfect one. It was Halle's favorite. Whenever she came over, she would always take one of his shirts and spray the cologne on it so whenever he was gone, she could still have his scent. He shook his head with a chuckle as he sprayed on his neck and down. Only one thing left to do. His hair.

Okay so Erik has had dreads for basically most of his life, but when it came to styling them...let's just say that it doesn't turn out well. He just kept his dreads plopped down on one side of his head. Women still basically fell for him. But with Halle it was different. Whenever he would go to her place, he would always let her braid his dreads back whenever he got irritated with them and just wanted to cut them off. Halle actually wanted to see what he would look like with what she calls 'normal people' hair. Erik loved his hair! He couldn't cut it! But Halle loved it too. Erik looked in the mirror and tried to remember what his girlfriend did when she was braiding his hair. He tried to mimic her actions, twirling his fingers around every dread. After a few minutes later, he became impatient with it so he decided to just put it in his regular man bun with some hair hanging on the right side of his face. 

He walked back out into his bedroom and took one final look at himself in his full body mirror before grabbing his keys and going to his car so he could pick his girl up.

During the ride, Erik started to think of different ways to approach her. "Hey princess," Nah too boring. "Hey sexy," Oh hell no too much. Erik was never nervous about things like this before. He usually just picked her up and said c'mon. But this was different. It was her 20th birthday. Also known as the first birthday that he was gonna ever celebrate with her. He was going to take her to her favorite restaurant so he only told her to dress nice. Halle hated surprises but she managed to wait until that night. Erik soon pulled up in front of her apartment and got out. He walked up the steps until he got up to her door. As he was walking, his heart was starting to pound. Was he really nervous about this whole thing? He must've been really in love with this girl.

He knocked on her door twice before it swung open, revealing Halle in a black and white tuxedo with some high heel boots. She had on hoop earrings and the only makeup she had on was mascara and lipgloss.

"You look beautiful..." Erik smiled as he bit his lip.

Halle blushed as she tucked a piece of her tightly coiled, ebony hair behind her ear. "Thanks. Um you can come in. I just need to finish something."

Erik stepped inside and looked around. As he heard the door close behind him, he saw Halle make her way over to the kitchen. He sat down on her couch until she came out. Soon she walked back out and smiled at him. "Ready?"

He nodded as he got and and swiftly led her to his car. He was going to be a gentleman tonight. She wasn't gonna touch a doorknob or handle for the rest of the night. Erik started the car and made his way over to the restaurant. There was an uncomfortable silence in the car. Erik wanted to break the ice but he didn't want to say something stupid. Halle wanted to tell him how nice he looked but she thought that he might take it in a negative way. They were both overthinking as always. Soon, Erik looked over and saw Halle bouncing her leg quickly up and down. With the months of dating her he knew a lot of things. If Halle King was bouncing her leg, she was either super mad or nervous. It had to be the second option. He put his attention back on the road and kept one hand on the steering wheel while the other slid to her thigh and squeezed it softly. He saw from the side of his eye that she was smiling, which made him smile too.

"You okay? You seem really quiet."

"Um, yeah I'm fine." she said quickly as she looked out the window.

Erik also knew when she was lying. She always said that she was fine whenever the conversation had anything to do with her feelings and she didn't want to talk about it. He told her that it wasn't good for her, but it was a old habit. Sometimes habits need to break.

"Baby girl, don't lie to me. Tell me what's up."

Halle sighed before looking down. "I guess I'm just nervous about this whole thing. I've never been with a guy who actually cared about my birthday."

Erik nodded and gently grabbed her hand. "You ain't got nothin' to worry about. Okay?"

She nodded and smiled at their intertwined fingers. "I mean, these past few months have been amazing and...I guess I just don't wanna ruin it."

Erik soon pulled up at the restaurant and parked. He then looked over at his princess. "How would you ruin it, baby?"

"By making you mad...or maybe you would find another girl and wouldn't want me anymore..." she mumbled at the last part but Erik could still hear her.

He picked up their intertwined fingers and pressed a soft kiss to her hand before smiling. "Halle, I would never hurt you like that."

Halle looked down and shrugged. Erik gently tilted her head back up with his index finger. "Aye, look at me."

He waited until her chocolate eyes met his. 

"I mean that shit. I love you way too much to hurt you. You are way too beautiful and kind to get beat up by some ugly ass nigga just because you make one mistake. Besides, my auntie would come and whoop my ass."

Halle let out a small giggle that made Erik smile. "There's that smile I love."

She blushed as she looked away from him. "yeah whatever."

Erik smirked before attacking her soft, caramel skin with light and loving kisses all over her face and cheeks. Halle giggled as she tried to push him away. He was way too heavy and big for her to push so it didn't work out too well for her.

"Nigga that tickles!" she managed to giggle out.

This made Erik stop and look at her. "You don't want me kissin' you there?"

Halle shook her head. An idea quickly came into Erik's head. He slowly bent his head down and started to place small kisses down her neck. He smiled as he heard her let out a soft moan before her fingers reached his hair and she ran her fingers through it, messing up the bun he had made earlier. He didn't care though. After a while, Erik abruptly stopped kissing her neck. He laughed as he saw Halle pouting with her arms crossed.

"Hey, it was one of your birthday gifts." he chuckled.

She started to snicker before giving him a quick peck on his soft plump lips. "Well I'm hungry."

He smiled as he got out and went to the other side to open the door for her. She gingerly stepped out and let out a small yelp as Erik engulfed her into a tight bear hug in his thick arms. Erik chuckled before put her down and leaning her against his car. She wrapped her arms around his waist while his hands were at hers.

"You know I love you right?" he asked her as he looked down at her and pulled her closer to him.

"Yes, I know big head." she chuckled.

Erik laughed as well and leaned down to give her a slow, passionate kiss. Halle gladly returned the kiss by kissing back at his soft lips. The taste of Halle's tongue reminded him of the sweet taste of honey and vanilla. He gently sucked the tip of her tongue before pulling away, leaving a short trail of saliva connected to their lips. Halle looked at him with a daze as Erik smirked.

"Damn was that one of my presents too?"

He chuckled as he nodded. He softly stroked her dark hair. "Somewhat."

They both laughed as they stood in the night, just enjoying the alone time they had. After a while, they both walked into the restaurant hand in hand. The night was quickly filled with lots of communicating, laughing, and soft kisses. That night Erik knew, that woman was going to be his wife.


End file.
